


Inspiration For My Characters

by mike_and_lessee



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 21:04:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13935366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mike_and_lessee/pseuds/mike_and_lessee
Summary: This is just a behind the scenes book, telling about my inspirations behind books and characters.





	Inspiration For My Characters

The inspiration for the Captain is a guy I fell really hard for. I'll keep his name and identity a secret. But, he was a talented dude. He was my inspiration for a lot of characters and love interests among my stories. 

*Looks*

Lee is thirty five, just as my crush was at the time of the male stripper's creation. His looks also draw heavily from the guy I liked. He was a brunette who's hair looked as soft as a cat's fur coat. He had a beaky nose and some of the most gorgeous blue eyes I had ever seen. He wore braces when I first met him but I decided to not give Captain Cockpit braces because the guy I had the hots for got them off shortly after. He shows signs of age within his face. I know it was due to stress, nowhere near as angst and extensive as Captain Cockpit's internal struggle. His resting face always made him look bored out of his mind or extremely tired. His body type was a dad-bod and my crush's body stayed that way for a majority of the time he was around. So, I started 'The Adventures Of The Stupendous Captain Cockpit' with Lee having a tall, bean polish build, which my crush had, but I didn't want to make him ripped, because my crush wasn't. The clothes he wears draw inspiration from the BDSM life style, due to his work outfits being stripper wear. I wanted to do this to capture the angst that the Captain experiences and to darken the mood of the story. Though, this hasn't been revealed yet, Lee presents himself femininely. He wears sheer, see through shirts, bandeaus, and blouses, along with skinny jeans, dick-me-down shorts, booty shorts, fish net stockings, legging, thongs, panty hose, heels, converse, and flats. Lee has a quite androgynous appearance, but that's because of his background. The theme of his story is supposed to have a angsty, punk, grunge vibe to it and androgynous was that style at the time.

*Personality*

Lee's personality draws from multiple people. He believes he is better than what he does but yet he's still stuck between a rock and a hard spot and that causes him to be frustrated, much like the guy I had a crush on. He also takes alcoholism from my crush. The angst draws from myself. I have depression and when I'm in a depressive episode, Captain Cockpit's story is one of my favorites to work on because it allows me to think and put my stresses into a story. His anger and disrespect also draws from my depression. Though my crush was a good man, he could be quite inconsiderate , cold, and detached. He didn't have time for me sometimes and that made him seem like he was a mean and even hateful person. The smoking draws from my mom, who is a smoker. Most of all, his persona draws from the theme of the story itself, I wanted Captain's story to be an angsty rollercoaster that people would remember. A few minor inspiration inspirations are also Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty), Eric Cartman (South Park), Sterling Archer (Archer), BoJack Horseman (BoJack Horseman), and a girl that used to be my friend, the common theme among these characters that drew inspiration were that they were unpleasant protagonists. I wanted Captain Cockpit to be a dick, but I still want him to be liked, and I'm working hard on a backstory that will explain his behavior much better. He's supposed to be a protagonist where there's more than meets the eye. ;)


End file.
